The Hottest days tend to be more Fun
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: POV Sirius Black, just him having a bit of fun with Remus on a really hot day.  M for sexual acts.


**The Hottest Days tend to be More Fun  
A/N  
I realised that I hadn't written a Sirius/Remus yet and I had to fix it! Comments please me almost as much as the reactions I receive for reading these smutty things out loud to my friends! Please leave me one! ^_^**

Today was sure to be counted as the hottest of the year but, as I spotted the half naked figure lain across the sofa I shook from toe to finger tip.  
Scars traced his skinny frame and my eyes took it all in as if to drink their fill of the semi-conscious young man.  
My spine tingles as a bead of sweat crawls slowly down his chest to slip into naval; I swallow hard and rush over to wake him.  
'Moony,' I breathed out, my hot hand pressed to his cool shoulder and shaking him gently, 'come on, let's go,' I nagged him; hoping that he would wake from his slumber quickly to realise how suggestive of a position he has left himself in, 'get up.'  
'Nnnnah...' he groans out, swatting my hand away like a fly.  
'Move it _Moany_,' I tease, 'you can't sleep all day.'  
'Too hot,' he peeks one eye up at me lazily; running a hand through his dampened hair and another bead of sweat caresses his cheek.  
_Damn straight! _Screams in my ears.  
'We're gonna go swimming in the lake,' I state, deciding that now would be the best time to distance myself from the groggy werewolf before I do something to piss him off, 'come on.'

I turn to leave but, Moony grabs me round the middle.  
'It's gonna be hot where ever we go,' he presses his cool cheek to my clothed back, 'don't expect me to move.' I feel him pout against my back and I can't help but, smile and pivot on the spot to face him; Moony re-glues his cheek to my body and closes his eyes, 'too lazy to move,' he mumbles.  
'Well, you're gonna have to move,' I place my arms around his neck and he grumbles again; my smile transforms into a smirk, 'I know what'll get you moving.'  
'No!' protests the testy boy and squeezes his arms tighter around my waist, 'don' wanna,' he whines.  
'Too late, you brought this onto yourself,' I chuckle at his annoyed objections and force him back into the sofa.

He glares half-heartedly up at me an attempt of a pout on his lips before I kiss it away.  
'Mmmmm,' he groans, 'go away,' he shoves pathetically at my shoulders, 'not in the mood.'  
I run my tongue along his jaw line, bee-lining for the skin just behind his ear, 'Sirius,' I kiss the skin gently.  
'Remus?' I breathe down his neck, eyeing off the sweat settling into the dip of his collarbone.  
Our eyes meet for a second and then he rolls his; bending his neck over the back of the couch he groans irritably, choosing not to argue anymore because it was more effort than he cared to give.

Seeing this as my opportunity to do as I pleased, I plant kisses down his body; forehead, nose, mouth, chin, that delightful collarbone, chest (and I had to give a small nibble to his nipple), stomach (swiping my tongue into his naval of course) and finally reaching the top of his pyjama bottoms.  
Still laying the kisses along the line of his pj's, I slip my fingers under the thin material and snap the elastic against his rapidly heating skin.  
He exhales deeply, slightly exasperated but, mostly aroused as I remove the object blocking my way. I wet my lips, staring down the purpose of my endeavour down my sweaty (and still very sexy) partner, knowing all the while that if I were to screw Moony's brains out he'd be exceptionally pissed with me later on; so, it'll be a little "pick-me-up" this time around, Remus will just have to return the favour when he isn't being a pissy ol' werewolf.

I slurp the head into my mouth with a moist _pop_ and fidget from Remus; I suck him deep and tight, feeling the insides of my cheeks quiver with his penis.  
I exhale through my nose and swirl my tongue around his cock slowly, picturing every pulsating vein in my mind; as I work his member with my awesome oral skills I tease his balls with my fingers by tenderly ghosting the tip of each digit across them.  
A moan vibrates across Moony's body, coming deep from his chest that by the time it's past his lips it sounds almost like a growl; he digs the heel of his palms into the sofa and his nails over the edge as he tries not to buck. His legs shiver wonderfully and his cock swells proudly within my wet opening; a sweat of my own dribbles down my forehead.  
'Padfoot,' he hisses out, which I've learnt is my cue to pick up the pace and therefore (being the good little puppy I am) I obey happily.

I adjust my jaw to keep my teeth away from his delicates and bob my head swiftly; Remus' fingers entangle in my sweat-drenched hair challenging the rhythm to accelerate.  
His breathe comes out in quick, gruff gasps, increasing in volume with each frantic jerk of his hips; his body stiffening as the race to pure pleasure is mere seconds from the finishing line.  
Remus' breathe is strangled in his throat, his fingers grip tightly and almost pulls out my hair as he finally stumbles over the marker (and it's a new record!).  
Moony's body jerks and now my mouth gets to drink its fill of the lovely young man.

I bring myself back to my feet, licking the salty-bitter taste of Remus from my lips and smirk down at the heavily panting young man, my eyes follow the sweat glide down his chest.  
'Right,' I pump a fist into the air, 'let's go swimming!'  
Remus groans loudly, 'Sirius,' he wipes sweat from his forehead, 'why is it you always go against whatever I say?'

**A/N (again)  
I know that I've kind of been dead to the fanficcer world lately but-! I'm still happy to receive requests so, pairing, rating, year level etc etc!  
And those of you who HAVE asked for a request don't be shy, send me an abusive message to stop writing these oneshots and to get onto your fics or any new bits and pieces you'd like me to add.  
Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


End file.
